


Watch the Leaves Turn

by Raiya



Category: Korean Actor RPF
Genre: Anal, Angst, Comfort, Fingering, M/M, Rimming, Smut, top Jungjae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:35:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25535218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raiya/pseuds/Raiya
Summary: When Jungjae opened the door for Woosung he had not thought he would be met with the sight of the other’s red and watery eyes.„I know I have no right to ask you that, considering-„ Woosung interrupted himself and swallowed thickly. „I just, I had been thinking about this a lot but never tried to ask you but I want you to take me.“Jungjae furrowed his brows at him and was wondering if he had misheard the other.
Relationships: Lee Jung Jae / Jung Woo Sung
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	Watch the Leaves Turn

**Author's Note:**

> I had a dream about this and just had to write it <3
> 
> Sorry unedited because I need to do work stuff and just could not concentrate without getting this out of my head >o<

When Jungjae opened the door for Woosung he had not thought he would be met with the sight of the other’s red and watery eyes.

„I know I have no right to ask you that, considering-„ Woosung interrupted himself and swallowed thickly. „I just, I had been thinking about this a lot but never tried to ask you but I want you to take me.“

Jungjae furrowed his brows at him and was wondering if he had misheard the other. Woosung seemed to see his confusion and added.

„I mean in sex, I want you to take me for once.“

„What’s with your girlfriend?“

„We are not together anymore she said I should sort myself out and-. Please Jungjae.“

Jungjae bit his lip and took in Woosung’s pleading eyes and he felt his heart melt and the other, he knew both had said stupid things when they had separated a few months ago. And while it was not even a real fight but only them sorting that they had different ways of handling things it still had hurt a lot.

_Woosung’s wish to have a family had always been strong and Jungjae could not give him exactly what he wanted, he had been fine with what they had until it seemed that at least in front of the world Jungjae was having his own family. In afterthought, it must have hurt Woosung a lot how the media had turned everything into Jungjae finally finding the wife to settle down and have a family._

_What had hurt Jungjae the most was that Woosung had not talked to him more than necessary and that he had actually found himself a girlfriend._

_Not just a fake relationship for the media like what Jungjae had created._

_He still remembered seeing the photo of them together stating they were a couple before Woosung even had told him anything. The pain was there and he almost wanted to close the door but he always had been bad at resisting Woosung’s big, pleading eyes._

„Let’s take a shower together first.“

Woosung sighed relieved and thanked him and quickly followed Jungjae into the bathroom after taking off his shoes.

He told Woosung to get undressed already and got to the bedroom to get the lube.

When he got back Woosung was already in the shower and he took off his clothes and joined him. Woosung turned around and was taking a shuddering breath when his eyes were gliding over Jungjae’s body as if he was seeing him for the first time naked. Jungjae could see his hands flinch as if he wanted to reach out but was unsure and he felt a similar urge in his own fingertips. 

How he had missed running his finger’s over the other's skin and wake up to his chest pressed against his back. 

Jungjae reached around Woosung to place the lube on the little shelf and get the shower gel instead and the other held his breath when he got closer. It was hard to not lean in and kiss him with how much he had missed that but it was still not clear if Woosung was only there to get that one thing he had been wondering about or if he was here for more.

They showered in silence while stealing glances from each other and trying not to touch Jungjae because he knew he would not be able to stop once he did and Woosung because he was not sure if he was allowed too.

„I will show you how to clean yourself.“

Jungjae had left Woosung alone after he had explained to him how to douche and had helped him through the first steps, he would have stayed with him if things were like before but he wanted him to have some moments for himself to think about if he really wanted this and if it was the right thing to do.  
He could have everything he wanted with his girlfriend after all.

When Woosung came into the bedroom and it was obvious he would not go anywhere Jungjae felt relieved without even knowing what he was nervous about. Woosung came closer to him and took the condoms Jungjae had placed on the bedside. 

They had not have been using them anymore for a while after being in a relationship together for years and not sleeping with anyone else. 

Woosung turned it around in his fingers.

„I never slept with her.“

That was unexpected, but Jungjae knew he was not lying. 

„I just couldn’t I always thought-„ Woosung bit his lip and put it back on the nightstand. „Can we do it without. I want to feel you coming inside me.“

Jungjae could feel arousal spreading through his body and not trusting his voice he only nodded. 

„If you want to. Get on the bed.“

Woosung followed his order and Jungjae crawled over him and looked down at him, contemplating if they should do it like this. 

Woosung seemed to see his hesitation and he begged again, quietly, „Please.“

Unable to hold back any longer Jungjae leaned down and kissed him, feeling the desire for Woosung taking over immediately. He slid his hand into the other's neck and kissed him hungrily.  
How much he had missed them, how much he had missed all of Woosung. He sighed into their kiss when he sank down onto the other’s body and felt his skin against his. Nothing could compare to the feeling of their bodies against each other, it was like finding the last piece of a puzzle that had been missing. 

Both of them were instantly hard and rubbed against each other, hands holding the other close and mouths devouring each other.

How should he even let go again if Woosung would leave after this?

Jungjae could feel something running down his cheek and when he opened his eyes and broke their kiss he did not know if the tear on Woosung’s cheek was his own or the other’s.

He kissed it away and kissed it away and down along Woosung’s neck.

When he reached for the lube, he could feel Woosung tense and decided to make sure the other was fully relaxed.

Jungjae got off of him and Woosung wanted to stop him.

„Wait, I’m sorry I really want to I just-„

„I’m not leaving, turn around and lift your hips.“

Woosung like he wanted to protest but did as he was told and got his hands and knees. Jungjae shuffled closer and placed a hand between his shoulder blades. 

„Lay your upper body down.“ 

Woosung followed again and grabbed the cushion to hug it close. 

Jungjae watched the movement of his back muscles and brushed his finger along his spine while he placed himself between Woosung’s legs, who spread them more to give him more space. While they had been together quite a while, this sight was new for him and Jungjae took in all of it.  
He brushed along the inside of Woosung’s thighs and enjoyed the shudder he caused and watched how the skin around his balls moved and tightened when he ran his finger along his cock and the line on his scrotum. 

Woosung gasped when he grabbed his asscheeks next and spread them and took in an even rarer sight. Jungjae leaned forward and sucked on of his balls inside his mouth carefully before he licked up behind them to Woosung’s hole and he would hear the other whimper before he jerked away surprised when his tongue touched his hole.

„Sorry I was just surprised, was that your tongue?“

Jungjae laughed softly and grabbed his hips a little harder and spread his cheeks again with his thumbs.

His answer for Woosung was another lick over his hole and him sucking on it and the shudder that ran through the other’s body was a great encouragement. Jungjae took his time and circled his tongue around the ring of muscles and sucked on it while he listened to Woosung’s pants and gasps. 

He licked over Woosung’s hole, using more pressure and finally dipped his tongue in slowly, the tight muscle gave away and he thrust his tongue in deeper while Woosung let out a broken moan. 

„Jungjae.“  
Woosung moaned breathlessly when he withdrew and pushed in again, using the flexibility of his tongue to pleasure him until the other was pressing his hips back and whined his name.

Jungjae withdrew and brushed the back of his hand over his mouth and chin, to get the spit off he looked at Woosung’s wet, glistening hole and gently pressed one finger inside while he leaned forward again and sucked on it at the same time.  
Woosung moaned all the way and Jungjae started to thrust his finger in and out slowly while placing kisses against his asscheek or on his lower back. 

„Help me spread your cheeks.“  
Woosung reached back to the side Jungjae was not holding and did as he was told, granting him a better view again.  
Jungjae added a second finger and after Woosung was used to them he parted them a little to push his tongue into him between them, causing him to cry out softly and a tremble going through his legs.

„Jungjae.“  
Never before had Jungjae heard Woosung using such a wanton voice and it made his cock twitch and leak precome. 

„Please fuck me already Jungjae.“  
As much as he wanted to, Jungjae was not quite done yet.  
He withdrew and reached for the lube, to lube up more of his fingers and pushed three of them inside Woosung who moaned loudly.

„Sit back on your knees.“  
Woosung let go of his own ass to use his arms to get up and moaned when Jungjae thrust up while he was leaning back.

Rolling his hips down Woosung leaned further back until his head was against Jungjae’s shoulder. He buried his face against Jungae’s neck and his breath was tickling his skin while the sweet sounds of his moans and gasps, made it incredibly hard to not just take him already and pound into him like a madman.

But while Woosungs hips relentlessly rolled down to meet his finger, Jungjae was not ready yet. He added a fourth finger and tilted them and Woosung grabbed his thigh and cried out loudly, his walls contradicting around Jungjae’s fingers and his body shuddering uncontrollably.

„Was that?“

Woosung asked breathlessly and Jungjae nodded and placed a kiss on his sweaty shoulder.

„Your prostate, yes.“

„So that’s what you enjoy so much?“

Jungjae only brushed over it again and elicited another cry, reducing Woosung to a whiny mess. Woosung held tight onto him and shoved his hips down against his fingers, desperately trying to get more friction. 

Sweat was glistening on his skin and precome was running down his cock and Jungjae could not decide if he wanted to let him come like this and take him another time or if he wanted to pound into him right now without a warning.

He bit into Woosung’s neck instead and the other rolled his head to the side and moaned weakly his hips steadily moving up and down with the thrust of Jungjae’s fingers, while words that made not much sense were spilling over his lips.

Jungjae kept going until his own need was too strong to ignore and withdrew his fingers, Woosung whined and kept moving his hips desperately.

„Jungjae, please.“ 

Jungjae wrapped his arms around his shoulders and held him when he fell back because he moved away from behind him. Softly he guided him on the bed and got between his legs. Woosung was looking up at him through lidded eyes and moaned softly when he lifted his hips and placed a cushion underneath them. 

He got some more lube on his cock and Woosung watched him silently. With a long slow thrust, Jungjae entered Woosung and both moaned.  
Being engulfed by this tight heat felt amazing. 

Woosungs legs wrapped around his waist and Jungjae began a slow and swallow rhythm that he turned into deeper thrusts with each shove of his hips.  
He brushed his free hand over Woosungs stomach, while the other arched his back and let his nails scratch over his nipples, enjoying the shudder that ran through his whole body and the way his hole tensed for a moment. 

Woosung made such sweet sounds like this, he was not exactly loud but the soft little gasps and moans that escaped him were more encouraging than anything else. Jungjae found a steady rhythm, driving deep into him but without force. Woosung was gripping the bad sheets or reaching for Jungjae’s arms, while he was fully gone with the pleasure Jungjae’s cock caused with each brush of his cock against his prostate.

Jungjae shifted a little to kiss him while he kept thrusting into him slower. Woosung was panting into his mouth and holding onto his shoulders while he was kissing him back eagerly. When Jungjae leaned back up he changed into faster thrusts and reached for Woosung’s ass to draw him closer and with his next a harder thrust he suddenly cried out and came, spilling load after load over his own stomach and chest and Jungjae kept rolling his hips until Woosung’s moans turned into weak whimpers and his nick was completely spent.

He wanted to move out of him but Woosung’s legs tightening around him held him back.

„Don’t. I want you to come inside of me.“

„If I keep going it’s going to be too much and might even feel like pain.“

„Please.“

Woosung begged and when Jungjae nodded his legs slid weakly down over Jungjae’s legs and Jungjae held them back with his arms while he shoved his hips back into him. The whiny, hoarse cry he caused was going straight to his dick and he started to move his hips faster with Woosung sweet sounds encouraging him. He did not need much longer until he could feel the tension building up and he drove into Woosung deeper and let himself fall down onto him and grabbed his shoulders while he felt his orgasm hitting him. Holding tight onto Woosung he rolled his hips against him until he felt his cock soften and the friction got too much.

Limps heavy he let his head fall onto Woosung’s shoulder and stilled, breathing hard.

Woosung kissed his forehead and wrapped his arms around him, holding him as close as he could. They stayed like that, still holding onto each other and Jungjae buried inside Woosung and only listened to each other's breaths even after they calmed down already.

And after four months, Jungjae’s apartment finally felt like home again.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it <3


End file.
